Living in the Barracks
by Frenchie1999
Summary: This is Percy Jackson's life as General of the Army of Chaos otherwise known as the Legion and his family ties with the other Primordial Gods Mix of Percy's, 6 other Generals, Daroc's and the Primordials
1. Chapter 1

**Living In The Barracks**

Percy's POV

Percy here, wow it's been a long time I or someone else has called me that anyway life's been great since the end of 2nd Gigantomachy and the battle against Gaia. Basically my whole demigod life was one enormous and ridiculous test to see if I was worthy to become the 7th General of The LEGION, an army that fought in the name of the Primordial Gods and defenders of the cosmos. I remember how I joined and why I left those backstabbing pitiful Immortals on Earth and that wretched bitch.

_(Flashback)_

_Annabeth and I had just regained consciousness after jumping out the elevator that was the doors of death. We were saying goodbye to Nico and Reyna who were going to return the Athena Parthenos back to Half-Blood Hill. We the 7 returned onto the Argo II and set sail to Athens where the final battle would commence._

_That Night I had a Dream, in the dream there stood Gaia and Tartarus staring directly at me then together spoke out "Foolish mortal, you think you and your disappointing weaklings known as the Olympians stand a chance against the earth and the pit itself, ha in doing so you would simply destroy your own world, but that will not happen since only a being of greater power can destroy us and there are only three who could. Enjoy your last day's demigod." I woke up shivering from the power emitted by those two._

_(1 week later)_

_It turns out during the time I was away from Camp Half-Blood and trapped in Tartarus my father had sired another demigod son, the lucky bastard was kept hidden for 19yrs while I was forced into insane quests and challenges that of all of the heroes of old since I was 12. Not only was he kept safe by our father he was blessed by all the big three as well by the Titaness Rhea who announce him as Champion of Olympus the heir of the sky, sea and hell._

_I'm not one to be jealous but I think that's a little unfair to me, Jason and Nico who had hard lives since we found out we were demigods. So the Gods said he was to be the one who leads the demigod into battle against the millions of monsters we were going to face. That was fine with me but I hoped he wasn't going to be arrogant and egoistic because then he might put my friends and family's lives on the line and I won't stand for that. _

_(Skip- The battle)_

_I was running and slashing and slicing monsters into oblivion until I saw Artemis and Thalia struggling against Gration, I ran straight at him and slashed across his chest distracting him from stabbing Thalia from Gration's 15ft long spear. An arrow flew from Artemis' bow towards his throat, a lightning bolt from Thalia and Riptide through his head, Gration crumbled into golden dust._

_I also aided Leo and Hephaestus against the Giant Leon, as well as aiding Annabeth and Athena against Enceladus but instead of receiving a look of gratitude from Annabeth it was just plain as if she didn't care that I just saved her life. It seemed only 2 Giants remained Polybotes and Porphyrion, apparently my all-so-powerful brother didn't have the skill of control over his powers to even slay a monster much less a Giant but that changed when Poseidon, Triton who joined us in the battle because he was bored of Atlantis, Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus, Katie Gardner, my half-brother Theseus, the Stolls and Annabeth attacked Polybotes and after being completely out matched by 5 Gods and 5 demigods my half brother actually managed to get in the final blow, Polybotes crumbled into golden dust back to Tartarus._

_Now Porphyrion was all that remained of the Giants and their army, all of the demigods that remained and all the Gods marched towards him, each of us striking him until I came in and gave the final blow, there in front of me the king of the Giants crumbled into oblivion back down to his father's domain._

"_Demigods, Gods and Goddesses, the Giants have been defeated, the monsters have been slain and Gaia has not been woken, this a great victory for Olympus." Zeus boomed out. Finally I could have some peace and settle down with Annabeth._

_All of a sudden a massive hole in the ground appeared and there rose Gaia the Earth mother, Primordial Goddess of the Earth at her full height of 35ft in armour that seemed to be made of mud and two swords each 10ft long made of all the materials that was made from the earth. I felt a sudden anger and a rush of adrenalin surge through me, my body started to glow sea-green and I started to grow and it seemed an Avatar of pure water surrounded me and above my head was the symbol of Hydros the Primordial God of Water, don't ask me how I know because I just do. I created a ball of water and energy and blasted at Gaia which caused an explosion the size of well I don't know but it somehow transported us into a throne room the size of Olympus itself._

"_Why am I here? Who are you people? Why have you kidnapped me?" I demanded._

"_Fear not child, we will not harm you, I am Order, Co-creator of the Universe and father to all, this is my wife Chaos Co-creator of the Universe and Mother to all. Welcome to the Throne room of the Primordials in the city of Chaon on Orderia. We want to welcome you back to your home here son of Hydros and Thesis. Your parents will explain everything to you. I believe we are finished here." The man named Order announced._

_(End of Flashback)_

It turns out that I am the son of two Primordial Gods and that to prove that I was worthy to be among the children of the Primordials and to be the 7th general of the LEGION I had to pass a test of some sort. Which by the way was the hardest test any Primordial had to pass except for this one guy, his name is Daroc and well I'm completely sure on his exact story but apparently he was tasked with the most impossible tasks in the Universe which took him 10 Billion years I think.

So after having learnt from my Mother Thesis Primordial Goddess of Pro-creation and my Father Hydros Primordial God of Water that when Poseidon knocked up Sally Jackson, unfortunately for her she had a miscarriage and never gave birth to a demigod my parents thought that the perfect test for me was to be the goddamn child of the great prophecy to fight against the Titans and Giants. Sally agreeing to raise me instead of my own parents asked Pontus to bless giving me the same abilities that of a child of Poseidon.

Now that I come to think of it I can see why he preferred that idiot weakling of a son Theseus over me but I don't care, Theseus Johnson became a Minor God after the Giant war where as I became the Primordial God of Loyalty and Combat and the General of Close Combat for the LEGION, as well as being trained by Daroc who by the way loves to push people beyond their limits and then makes them obliterate them.

_Beep Beep Beep _Well time for another mission, great I hope it's not a long agonising war to help in or returning to Earth because like hell I'm returning there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kind of rushed my first Chapter and didn't completely set it out correctly. The first Chapter was Percy in the future retelling his life in the Legion. So this chapter will start with him meeting the family. Please read it I haven't seen other stories like it and if enough people read it I will try to update everyday. I don't mind if people don't like the story cos if you don't then don't read it.**

**I didn't do one of these last time so here it is I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters except my OC's all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Living in the Barracks**

**Chapter 2**

3rd Person POV

It was dinner time for the Primordials and the members of the Legion, Perseus entered the room and headed for the table of the Generals which caused many of the Legion members to gasp in shock and to snicker since they were going to see a newbie get his butt served by the 6 Generals for sitting on the wrong table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sitting on this table newbie" a thunderous voiced bellowed. "Calm yourself Draxoe let him explain before you try to send him to oblivion" a calmer yet still stern voice spoke. "My parents told me this was the table that the Generals of the Legion sit on to eat" Perseus replied not even fazed by who he was talking to. "Exactly my point, why in Tartarus' name are you sitting on this table it's for Generals only" the man bellowed once more. "That's why I'm sitting here; I'm Perseus son of Hydros and Thesis, Primordial God of Loyalty and Combat, 7th General of the Legion and the commander of close combat and front lines" Perseus said while smirking which caused even more gasps from the members of the Legion and the other Generals.

"Forgive blundering idiot of a husband Perseus, I am Aurelia daughter of Ouranos and Gaia, Primordial Goddess of Atmospheres, 2nd General of the Legion and commander of aerial combat" the stern voice spoke, she was about 5'8 and had a mix of blonde and murky brown hair, platinum eyes with murky brown specks in them, she was wearing white skinny jeans with a brown tank top on and a long sword on her back. "I am Draxoe son of Chaos and Order, Primordial God of the 4 elements, 1st General of the Legion and commander of the artillery" the deep voice bellowed again, he was tall about 6'3 with dark platinum hair, one black and one white eye, he was wearing black chinos with a white shirt and black leather jacket and on his back was mace on one side and a SMG on the other.

"I am Phortis son Phanes and Physis, Primordial of Reflection, 5th General of the Legion and the commander of scouting and recon and this is my wife Ara..." another male voice but was very gentle when he spoke, he was tall as well about 6'2 with white and streaks of sulphur coloured hair, he had sulphur eyes with white specks in them, he wore white chinos and a green shirt with a white leather jacket and on his back was a sniper rifle and had lots of hunting knives around his waist, but instantly cut off by another female. "I can introduce myself Phortis; I am Arabana daughter of Erebus and Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Dusk and Dawn, 4th General of the Legion and commander of strategy". A pretty girl with very dark almost pitch black hair, she had obsidian eyes, she wore a pure black dress with a black leather jacket and at her waist were 2 short swords.

"I am Oceania, you can kinda guess who my parents are, Pontus and Thallassa, 6th General of the Legion and commander of medical assistance" a very smooth and quiet voice said but winked at Perseus, she had ocean blue hair, sea green eyes, she wore blue jeans with a sea green shirt and had a trident on her back. "I am Meiranta daughter of Aether and Hemera, Primordial Goddess of Colour, 3rd General of the Legion and commander of weaponry" a shy voice mumbled, she looked exactly like Arabana but wore a pure white dress with a white leather jacket, had white hair and eyes.

Perseus smiled at all of them and the other Generals joined him at the table for dinner. Everyone rose when the Primordial council entered the dining hall and bowed before them except one person, a guy sitting on his own at the very end of the dining hall on the right corner.

Perseus' POV

I had just sat back down after the Primordial council had taken their seats at the head table; I turned to my right since I was on the end on the left side and asked Oceania "Why did that guy over there in the right corner not bother with standing up or even bowing to the Primordial council?" "That's Daroc, he's the son of Chronos and Ananke" I cut her off before she could say anymore and asked "Why doesn't he sit with us?" "I was about to get to that" she replied annoyed that I cut her off. "Daroc is older than most of the Primordial Council, his tale is something that you learn when you join the Legion, they say that Lady Chaos, Lord Order and Lord Void created the universe 15 billion years ago, Lord Void became the afterlife for mortal creatures from other worlds in the universe but before he became that he had 6 children with Lady Chaos; Chronos, Ananke, Thesis, Eros, Phanes and Physis. Lady Chaos then married Lord Order and had 10 children; Erebus & Aether & Nyx & Hemera were born together then Gaia, Ouranos, Tartarus, Pontus, Thallassa and Hydros. That is the current 18 members of the council in order they were born, Daroc was supposedly born before Gaia and Eros making him 11th on that list but since he was not the child of the 3 creators of the universe they refused to have him join the council, so Daroc decided that if he could not be part of the Primordials and not even recognised by them, then there was no point in him existing so he asked the council for them to kill since it takes a greater power to kill a Primordial, the whole council agreed to kill even his parents who were disgusted by him especially Chronos who wanted nothing to do with him, anyway lady Chaos took pity on him and spared him, they made him into a primordial God but didn't let him join the council but instead be the leader of an army which fought for the Primordial council of if a civilisation in the cosmos ever needed help, making that the first ever Legion. About 10 billion years later Daroc retired and the universe had 2½ billion years of peace until a new threat rose and our parents gave birth to us 6 and we defeated the threat and the Legion was reborn."

I was in shock, so no matter how powerful an immortal is they all the same, they care nothing for their children. I turned to see Oceania looking at me worriedly "I'm fine honest it's just the poor guy all he did and still ignored and not even recognised as a Primordial God, kind of reminds of those arrogant idiots known as the Olympians" Oceania laughed at my comment about the Olympians, her laugh was beautiful and so was she.

Dinner was over and I was on my way back to my room until I was stopped by Lady Gaia. "Perseus, my children and I just wanted to apologise about all that commotion on Earth when you were a demigod" she looked sincere. Then 2 men came out from behind her, Kronos and Porphyrion, "Sorry Perseus for trying to kill you and harm you we were just acting on instructions from the Primordial council" They spoke at the same time, to say I was shocked was an understatement, a Titan and a Giant that I personally killed were apologising to me. "I thought both you guys and the Titans and Giants were all in Tartarus" they started laughing. "No my boy after we Titans were thrown into Tartarus by the Olympians, the Primordial Council gave us a new planet to rule and the same thing happened for the Giants" Kronos replied. "But I saw both Titans and Giants in Tartarus when I jumped in" I muttered. "When you were born we were asked to be your tests in your demigod life so we were forced back to Earth for about 100yrs" Porphyrion answered this time. After that they walked off and I returned to my room to enjoy a nice little nap because after hearing all of that I need to lie down.

**Chapter 2 done! If I get another review or follow then I'll post Chapter 3 tomorow**

**Frenchie out**


End file.
